


Pandemonium

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: And Suddenly We've Got Angst, But It's Okay Because It Ends With Comfort And It's Still Kinda Fluffy, I Literally Did Not Mean For This To End Up Jungwoo-centric, I Swear This Has Some Sort Of A Plot, M/M, This Is Some Shit I'll Tell You What
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: kun:don't be shykun:go find jaehyun and kiss himan actual god:alright fuckin betqt:whatten:I JUST SAW HIM RUNNING ACROSS THE COMMONSten:HE'S REALLY GOING AHAHAHqt:WSJDSHL I'M SCREAMING JOHNNY NOxuxu:LET HIM KISS YOUan actual god:DON'T FUCKIN RUN FROM ME JAEHYUN
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 43
Kudos: 346





	1. iNtRoDuCtIoNs

**sushi** has added **kunyounot** , **jungwoot** , **youknow** , **tenjamin** , **yinyang** , **suhdone** , and **tyong** to the chat!

 **sushi** changed his name to ' **lucas** '  
**lucas** changed ' **kunyounot** ' to ' **kun** '  
**lucas** changed ' **jungwoot** ' to ' **jungwoo** '  
**lucas** changed ' **youknow** ' to ' **jaehyun** '  
**lucas** changed ' **tenjamin** ' to ' **ten** '  
**lucas** changed ' **yinyang** ' to ' **yangyang** '  
**lucas** changed ' **suhdone** ' to ' **johnny** '  
**lucas** changed ' **tyong** ' to ' **taeyong** '

 **lucas** named the chat ' **gucci gang** '

 **ten:** no

 **yangyang:** yes

 **taeyong:** wtf  
**taeyong:** why

 **johnny:** bithc

 **kun:** BiThC

 **johnny:** hey fuck u

 **jungwoo:** watch your profanity

 **jaehyun** sent an **image**

**taeyong:** lucas what is this  
**taeyong:** it's 2:43 in the morning

 **kun** left the chat  
**yangyang** added ' **kun** ' to the chat

 **kun:** why do you do this

 **ten:** because he gets off on being a chaotic evil

 **lucas:** yangyang is the only one that understands me

 **johnny:** wtf kind of name is yangyang

 **yangyang:** _[december 17, at 2:39am - johnny: hey fuck u]_

 **johnny:** did you just copy and paste my own words to use them against me

 **yangyang:** square up and fite me m8

 **johnny** sent an **image**

**jungwoo** sent an **image**

**kun:** xuxi what the fuck did you do

 **johnny:** wtf is a xuxi

 **lucas:** my literal birth name???  
**lucas:** some dad you are

 **yangyang** changed ' **johnny** ' to ' **dad** '  
**dad** changed ' **yangyang** ' to ' **lil bitch** '

 **taeyong:** can i leave

 **ten:** why are we even here

 **lucas:** winter break is boring and i can't sleep

 **jungwoo:** so you started a group chat  
**jungwoo:** i don't even know any of these people

 **lucas:** that's the whole point  
**lucas:** why not spend our break making new friends (✿ ♥‿♥)

 **dad:** no

 **lil bitch:** yEs  
**lil bitch:** introductions introductions introductions introductions iNtRoDuCtIoNs

 **kun:** do you see what you did  
**kun:** do you see what you started xuxu

 **jaehyun** changed ' **lucas** ' to ' **xuxu** '

 **kun:** \ᇂ_ᇂ\

 **jaehyun:** ≖‿≖

 **lil bitch:** INTRODUCTIONS

 **dad:** WHY ARE YOU YELLING

 **taeyong:** glad to see you two are getting along well  
**taeyong:** and do we have to

 **xuxu:** yes  
**xuxu:** i'll go first  
**xuxu:** i'm lucas (OR XUXI FOR THOSE THAT DO NOT KNOW DFDGSKL)

 **johnny:** fight me irl

 **xuxu:** i'm a second year and i'm majoring in physical education

 **xuxu** sent a **photo**

****

**ten:** i didn't know we had to send photos

 **jungwoo:** why are you naked  
**jungwoo:** put some clothes on

 **xuxu:** it's 3 in the morning and i'm not about to get up just to find a shirt  
**xuxu:** if we go in order by age then kun is next

 **lil bitch:** why do we have to go oldest first

 **xuxu:** fine fine you go next

 **lil bitch:** thank u  
**lil bitch:** my name is yangyang and i'm a first year and i have no idea what i'm majoring in  
**lil bitch:** i'm just trying to get my gen ed out of the way while i figure it out

 **lil bitch** sent a **photo**

**taeyong:** are we just gonna ignore the fact that your name is lil bitch

 **ten:** i mean  
**ten:** its not incorrect

 **xuxu:** jungwoo ur next

 **jungwoo:** i'm jungwoo (obvs, thx lucas)  
**jungwoo:** i'm a second year and i'm majoring in special education

 **jungwoo** sent a **photo**

**xuxu:** look at my husband  
**xuxu:** talented brilliant incredible  
**xuxu:** showstopper spectacular  
**xuxu:** have you ever seen a cuter man  
**xuxu:** (that's a trick question because the answer is no)

 **jungwoo:** uwu

 **kun:** your gay is showing

 **jaehyun:** wait you're gay

 **xuxu:** oh shit my bad  
**xuxu:** lemme just

 **xuxu** sent a **photo**

**jaehyun:** chill lmfao i was just asking  
**jaehyun:** i like dick too so calm your fuckin tiddies

 **xuxu:** ok well ur next gay boi

 **jaehyun:** never said i was gay  
**jaehyun:** but i'm jaehyun and i'm P A N  
**jaehyun:** i'm majoring in fashion and i am a third year

 **jaehyun** sent a **photo**

**jaehyun:** i just washed my face so leave me alone

 **dad:** holy shit

 **jaehyun:** wdym wtf

* * *

**the miracle whips**

**rap jesus:** 3  
**rap jesus:** 2  
**rap jesus:** 1

 **john doe:** FUCK

 **chitmunk:** you just said holy shit and then left  
**chitmunk:** you should like  
**chitmunk:** idk  
**chitmunk:** follow that up with something

* * *

**gucci gang**

**dad:** djfdjsagf

 **ten:** he thinks you're hot

 **dad:** yes

 **jaehyun:** thank you oh my god???

 **xuxu:** gO JOHnNY  
**xuxu:** don't let him upstage you  
**xuxu:** show him how hot u are

 **dad:** i'd kick you from this chat if you didn't have admin rights  
**dad:** i'm johnny and i'm majoring in photojournalism and i too am the gay  
**dad:** (i'm actually bi but-)

 **dad** sent a **photo**

* * *

**jaeyongs**

**jae:** i am literally going to kill myself  
**jae:** that's the guy froM THE LIBRARY

 **yongs:** ??????  
**yongs:** the one you stalk on wednesdays???

 **jae:** YES THE ONE I STALK ON WEDNESDAYS

 **yongs:** oh my GOd

* * *

  
**  
olive my friends are dead**

**lil tae:** APPARENTLY JOHNNY IS THE MANS JAEHYUN GOES TO THE LIBRARY EVERY WEDNESDAY FOR

 **tennis:** WHA T

* * *

**gucci gang**

**jaehyun:** i've been upstaged and i can't even complain because ????  
**jaehyun:** wow an actual god

 **kun** changed ' **dad** ' to ' **an actual god** '

 **an actual god:** it's too late for this and i'm bawling  
**an actual god:** tHANKyO u

 **xuxu:** oh my god we forgot about kun

 **ten:** am i chopped liver to you

 **jungwoo** changed ' **kun** ' to ' **forgotten child #1** '  
**jungwoo** changed ' **ten** ' to ' **forgotten child #2** '

 **forgotten child #1:** ᇂﮌᇂ)

 **forgotten child #2:** i second that wtf

 **lil bitch:** well somebody GO

 **forgotten child #2:** i thought you left

 **lil bitch:** i fell asleep lmao

 **lil bitch** changed his name to ' **yangyang** '  
**forgotten child #2** changed ' **yangyang** ' to ' **menace** '

 **menace:** you're not wrong

 **forgotten child #1:** kjdf;sal  
**forgotten child #1:** my name is kun and i'm a third year and i just want to be a chef tbh

 **forgotten child #1** sent a **photo**

**jungwoo:** where are you going  
**jungwoo:** it's like 4 in the morning

 **forgotten child #1:** nowhere  
**forgotten child #1:** i just didn't wanna take a selfie

 **jaehyun:** excuse ME  
**jaehyun:** i sent you guys a photo of my BARE FACE

 **forgotten child #1:** well that's your problem  
**forgotten child #1:** nobody said they couldn't be old selfies

 **an actual god:** shh it's fine  
**an actual god:** ur a qt

 **taeyong** changed ' **jaehyun** ' to ' **qt** '

 **qt:** excuse me while i scream

 **xuxu:** i'm tired and we still have two more people to go UGH TEN YOU'RE NEXT

 **forgotten child #2:** or i could like  
**forgotten child #2:** not

 **taeyong:** you're not wiggling out of this that easily

 **forgotten child #2:** ugh  
**forgotten child #2:** i'm ten and i'm majoring in dance and blah blah words

 **forgotten child #2** sent a **photo**

****

**menace:** senpai

 **forgotten child #2** left the chat  
**menace** added ' **forgotten child #2** ' to the chat

 **menace:** no

 **taeyong:** if i do this can i go to sleep

 **jungwoo:** please for the love of god

 **taeyong:** i'm taeyong but everyone calls me ty  
**taeyong:** i'm a fourth year and i'm majoring in animal science

 **taeyong** sent a **photo**

**taeyong:** GOODNIGHT

 **forgotten child #2:** wow talk about gorg

 **jungwoo:** honestly i agree in the sense that you're really pretty but i'm so jdaflhsk  
**jungwoo:** goodnight

 **forgotten child #1:** i think we can all collectively agree that taeyong is pretty and that we all hate xuxi

 **xuxu:** i can live with that  
**xuxu:** SLEEP TIGHT YALL


	2. Anti Lucas Squad Rise

**gucci gang**

**an actual god:** _@yinyang @yinyang @yinyang_  
 **an actual god:** you're lucky you're working  
 **an actual god:** come and square the fuck up

 **forgotten child #1:** oh no what did he do  
 **forgotten child #1:** why is this still my name

 **forgotten child #1** changed his name to ' **kun** '

 **an actual god** sent an **image**

****

**forgotten child #2:** YANGYANG YO UCOULD GET FIRED FOR THA T

 **menace:** oops

 **taeyong:** what did he even do to you

 **an actual god:** nothing he's just ANNOYING

 **menace:** exactly  
 **menace:** it gets under your skin and you can't do anything about it

 **an actual god:** and why the fuck not

 **menace:** because i'm just a wittle baby

 **kun:** NAMED SATAN

 **forgotten child #2** changed ' **menace** ' to ' **SATAN** ' **  
forgotten child #2** changed his name to ' **ten** '  
 **SATAN** changed ' **ten** ' to ' **senpai** '

 **senpai:** i'm not your fucking senpai stop that  
 **senpai:** we are literally chinese

 **qt:** notice me senpai

 **senpai:** i know ur secret and if u don't stop right this second

* * *

**jaeyongs**

**jae:** DID YOU TELL TEN ABOUT JOHNNY

 **yongs:** I MIGHT HAVE  
 **yongs:** I AM SORRY

* * *

**olive my friends are dead**

**lil tae:** WHY WOULD YOU OUT ME LIKE THAT

 **tennis:** IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR TELLING ME

* * *

**gucci gang**

**qt** changed ' **senpai** ' to ' **SNAKE** '

 **SNAKE:** try me bitch

 **qt** removed ' **SNAKE** ' from the chat  
 **xuxu** added ' **SNAKE** ' to the chat

 **SNAKE:** i never said i wanted to come back

 **SNAKE** left the chat  
 **SATAN** added ' **SNAKE** ' to the chat

 **xuxu:** guys pls  
 **xuxu:** i want us all to be friends

 **jungwoo:** normally your optimism is something i would adore but tbh  
 **jungwoo:** i think you're out of your mind this time

 **qt:** why did you have to put yangyang here

 **an actual god:** i second that

 **SATAN:** i thought you were mad at ten wtf

 **qt:** i wouldn't have to be if you hadn't set him off

 **taeyong:** girls girls  
 **taeyong:** you're both pretty

 **qt:** speaking of

 **qt** sent an **image**

**qt:** here to redeem myself since i was FUCKING UGLY LAST NIGHT

* * *

**the miracle whips**

**john doe:** HELP

 **chitmunk:** just tell him he's pretty

 **john doe:** I CAN'T

 **rap jesus:** do it before i screenshot this and send it to the gc

 **john doe:** you wouLdN'T

 **chitmunk:** do you even know taeyong

 **john doe:** FHUDSIKJ

* * *

**gucci gang**

**kun:** oh please  
 **kun:** your bare face is hotter than my made up face

 **an actual god:** ^^^^

 **kun:** wow we just met and you're already roasting me

 **an actual god:** NO  
 **an actual god:** that's not what i meant rjfjdsk  
 **an actual god:** i was agreeing with the fact that jaehyun looked good despite being barefaced

 **qt:** stop i'm not ready

 **xuxu:** is this the start of a love story  
 **xuxu:** did i do something good for once

 **jungwoo:** lucas no  
 **jungwoo:** you're gonna make things awkward

 **an actual god:** already there because I AM YELLING

 **qt:** i'm leaving and nobody add me back

 **xuxu:** NO  
 **xuxu:** I ALREADY SAID THAT'S NOT ALLOWED

 **jungwoo:** subject change

 **jungwoo** sent an **image**

**jungwoo:** we're at ikea  
 **jungwoo:** i wanted a lamp but i guess we're buying a cow instead

 **qt:** i owe you my life

 **SNAKE:** why does he look like that

 **jungwoo:** more plushies

 **SNAKE:** ah

 **xuxu:** HE WON'T LET ME BUY THEM

 **jungwoo:** YOU DON'T NEED THEM

 **kun:** ...are you having a text conversation while also talking in person

 **jungwoo:** ...yes

 **SNAKE:** goals

 **kun:** don't you dare  
 **kun:** i am not having two conversations with you at once

 **SNAKE:** it's fine  
 **SNAKE:** i'll just sit here and be sad  
 **SNAKE:** hating my life because you don't love me as much as jungwoo and xuxi love each other

 **SATAN:** wait what  
 **SATAN:** since when are you two a THING

 **kun:** we're not  
 **kun:** we're just

 **SNAKE:** fucking  
 **SNAKE:** but with feelings

 **taeyong:** so basically dating

 **kun:** no

 **an actual god:** that's dating

 **SNAKE:** no it's not

 **qt:** you just said that you're sad he doesn't love you as much as jungwoo and lucas do

 **SNAKE:** because I AM

 **taeyong:** THAT'S DATING TEN

 **kun:** subject change

 **kun** sent an **image**

**kun:** i came to visit yangyang

 **an actual god:** do me a favor and fuck him up for me

 **SATAN:** he wouldn't  
 **SATAN:** i'm like his child

 **kun:** even more of a reason for me to hit you

 **SATAN:** CHILD ABUSE

 **SNAKE:** oh so you'll have two conversations with yangyang but you won't with me

 **jungwoo:** ooo  
 **jungwoo:** looks like someone's in the dog house tonight

 **qt:** can we all still agree that we hate lucas  
 **qt:** he can't stop all of us

 **xuxu:** are you threatening me

 **qt:** what ikea are you at

 **xuxu:** i'm not telling you

 **jungwoo:** the one in hongdae

 **xuxu:** JUNGWOO

 **jungwoo:** ಠ~ಠ

 **taeyong:** anti lucas squad rise

 **xuxu:** I'M SORRY I LOVE U ALL PLS DO NOT HUNT ME DOWN

 **an actual god:** we're giving you a ten minute head start

 **xuxu:** ...run jungwoo


	3. Secret Service Or Some Shit

**jungwoot** has added **tyong** , **suhdone** , **kunyounot** , **youknow** , **tenjamin** , and **yinyang** to the chat!

 **jungwoot** named the chat ' **anti lucas squad** '

 **jungwoot:** please tell me you were being serious because that would be HILARIOUS

 **suhdone** removed ' **yinyang** ' from the chat  
**kunyounot** added ' **yinyang** ' to the chat

 **kunyounot:** i hate him as much as you do but leave him be

 **youknow:** looks like he's suhdone with your shit

 **suhdone:** jfdosalhl  
**suhdone:** and i wasn't but now i'm thinking i could be  
**suhdone:** how much do you think lucas would freak if we all showed up at once

 **jungwoot:** PLEASE  
**jungwoot:** i would actually die

 **tyong:** i'm down as fuck because jungwoo is right  
**tyong:** that WOULD be hilarious

 **tenjamin:** can we all dress in suits and wear sunglasses

 **yinyang:** wtf  
**yinyang:** why would we even do that

 **tenjamin:** if jungwoo tells us where he is then we can break off into groups and follow him  
**tenjamin:** suits and sunglasses would freak him out when he notices he's being followed and make it ten times funnier

 **youknow:** we're doing this idc  
**youknow:** i'll fight you all

 **kunyounot:** can you keep him distracted for the next  
**kunyounot:** like  
**kunyounot:** hour

 **jungwoot:** have you met lucas  
**jungwoot:** he has the attention span of a squirrel  
**jungwoot:** i could keep him here for the next three days

 **suhdone:** okay but where are we meeting  
**suhdone:** pretty sure none of us have cars so are we bussing it or taking the train

 **youknow:** oh my god  
**youknow:** we're gonna get so many STARES

 **tenjamin:** just act like you're important and they'll leave you alone

 **kunyounot:** it's true  
**kunyounot:** why do you think ten has no friends

 **tenjamin:** eXcUsE yOu

 **tyong:** can you guys argue about dumb shit later  
**tyong:** where are we meeting

 **yinyang:** just meet outside of my job  
**yinyang:** i'm off in a literal two minutes so i'll just come back

 **suhdone:** that works  
**suhdone:** it's somewhere we all know how to get to so

 **jungwoot:** just text me when you're here

 **jungwoot** sent an **image**

**jungwoot:** he's getting suspicious and he wants to know who i'm texting fdjsldhsaj

_15 minutes later..._

**youknow:** i'm sorry but

 **youknow** sent an **image**

**youknow:** who is this mans and who gave him permission to look this damn good

 **suhdone:** okay but????

 **suhdone** sent an **image**

**tyong:** i see you johnny  
**tyong:** looking all professional and shit with your photography skills

 **youknow:** excuse ME  
**youknow:** i thought my photo was pretty good too

 **kunyounot** sent an **image**

**kunyounot:** we're on our way

 **tyong:** we didn't ask

 **tenjamin:** damn why tf you so moody for

 **tyong** sent an **image**

**tyong:** i dropped my coffee

 **youknow:** you're here already????

 **tyong:** i hurried because i wanted coffee and now i'm crying

 **suhdone:** don't cry i'll buy you a new one

 **yinyang:** I WANT COFFEE  
**yinyang:** i'm literally two seconds away

 **youknow:** shouldn't we hurry so we can catch the next train

 **tyong:** but my coffee o(╥﹏╥)o

 **suhdone:** we'll leave as soon as i buy ty a new one fhdsask  
**suhdone:** jaehyun is outside  
**suhdone:** you'll see him

 **kunyounot:** i feel like we're apart of the secret service or some shit

 **tyong:** loop your headphones through your sleeve and act like it's an ear piece

 **kunyounot:** fucking bet  
**kunyounot:** go big or go home

_40 minutes later..._

**yinyang:** WE ARE HERE

 **jungwoot:** JSKOHFJLKA  
**jungwoot:** I WILL LURE HIM TOWARD THE COUCHES BY THE ENTRANCE SO YOU CAN FIND US


	4. JohnJae Nation

**gucci gang**

**jungwoo:** what do we say

 **xuxu:** sorry ;-;

 **jungwoo:** for?

 **xuxu:** almost drop kicking johnny in the middle of ikea and getting us all kicked out

 **SATAN:** it would have been fine if ten and jaehyun didn't scream

 **qt:** I THOUGHT HE WAS GONNA DIE

 **SNAKE:** XUXI CAN RIP AN APPLE IN HALF WITH HIS BARE HANDS  
**SNAKE:** I WAS SCARED BICH

 **an actual god:** ...are you comparing me to something as small and soft as an apple

 **SNAKE:** YOU KNOW WHAT I'M GETTING AT

 **xuxu:** (X╭╮X)

 **kun:** it's fine xuxi  
**kun:** it'll take a lot more than that to hurt johnny

 **an actual god:** he's right  
**an actual god:** i'm okay and it's not like we were banned or anything

 **taeyong:** exactly  
**taeyong:** long as we don't come back today we're good

 **SATAN:** and it was fun while it lasted  
**SATAN:** totally worth seeing the look on xuxi's face when he realized he was being followed

 **qt:** definitely  
**qt:** could have done without the heart attack at the end but it was definitely a good day  
**qt:** where are you guys now

 **kun:** yangyang wanted short ribs so we're at that mom and pop place over by the galleria

 **SNAKE:** and when he says we he means with me too

 **taeyong:** we kind of figured ten  
**taeyong:** i'm finishing up my christmas shopping  
**taeyong:** and by that i mean just starting because i put it off for too long and now i'm running out of time

 **jungwoo:** christmas is in SIX DAYS TY  
**jungwoo:** why would you do that

 **taeyong:** I PROCRASTINATED OKAY

 **xuxu:** why are you like this  
**xuxu:** jungwoo and i are gonna go see a movie  
**xuxu:** it's too cold out to do anything but going back to the dorm is boring

 **qt:** does this mean we're boring for going back to the dorm

 **SNAKE:** when you say we...

 **an actual god:** yes

 **xuxu:** remember to mention me in your wedding vows

 **taeyong:** have you told him yet

 **an actual god:** told who what

 **qt:** TA EYONG

 **SNAKE:** i can tell him for you if you want

 **qt:** DHUISLF NO

 **an actual god:** tell me WHAT

 **qt:** everyone shut the fuck up

"Tell me what?" Jaehyun cringes internally as Johnny locks his phone, eyebrow raised with a suspicious look on his face. "What do you know that I don't?"

"You have to promise you're not gonna be weirded out."

"That...doesn't sound good." Johnny leans away from Jaehyun, putting some distance between them while he takes a moment to look him up and down. The train is loud and he raises his voice a little to make sure Jaehyun can still hear him. "Just tell me, Jae."

 _Jae_.

Jaehyun can't help but smile at the use of his nickname. It means Johnny is comfortable with him, and he hopes that his next words don't suddenly ruin all of that. "You go to the library every Wednesday with Doyoung."

"Yeah, to get our math homework done."

"You're not even gonna ask how I know that?"

"No, because I see you there almost every week."

"Oh." That definitely isn't the answer he'd been expecting. "Do you watch me?"

"Sometimes."

"Oh. Same. Like, seventy percent of the time. The other times I'm there because I really do have to get work done."

Johnny lets go of the breath he had been holding and gives Jaehyun a bright smile before scooting in closer again. "I'm assuming that was the secret Ten was talking about?"

"More or less," Jaehyun laughs, instantly relaxing. "I didn't want you to think I was weird."

"You are kind of weird, but in a good way," Johnny winks. He leans in so that their shoulders are touching and does his best to fight the urge to pull away when Jaehyun audibly gasps. "Do you maybe wanna get takeout before heading back to my place? I was hoping to get meatballs from IKEA, but..."

Jaehyun rolls his eyes and exhales through his nose at the thought of Lucas almost attacking Johnny, and rests his head on Johnny's shoulder before speaking. "Lucas is such a dweeb. But yeah, that actually sounds nice. I'm hungry."

**qt:** turns out johnny stalks me too

 **an actual god:** ?????  
**an actual god:** watching you out of the corner of my eye while i study is NOT stalking

 **qt:** ok well either way  
**qt:** we're on the same page

 **taeyong:** told you you had nothing to worry about

 **SNAKE:** should have just told him he was pretty

 **an actual god:** I DID

 **SNAKE:** YOU DID NOT  
**SNAKE:** i said that you said he was hot and you agreed

 **an actual god:** ok well same shit

 **SATAN** sent an **image**

**SATAN:** i've just died and gone to heaven

 **jungwoo:** so has johnjae

 **qt:** i  
**qt:** did you just give us a ship name

 **an actual god:** i'm fine with this  
**an actual god:** johnjae nation rise

 **xuxu:** you went from panicked gay to confident gay real fast

 **qt:** no he's panicking  
**qt:** you just can't see because you're not here

 **an actual god:** why would you out me like this

 **xuxu:** i told you starting this gc was a good idea

 **taeyong:** i disagree but it did get us all together today so i guess i can't complain

 **jungwoo:** let's do something on christmas eve

 **kun:** what  
**kun:** like a party?

 **jungwoo:** yes like a party  
**jungwoo:** don't you think it'd be fun

 **SNAKE:** yes  
**SNAKE:** absolutely  
**SNAKE:** let's have a christmas party

 **kun:** you're just saying that because it gives you a free pass to get shitfaced

 **qt:** but is he wrong tho

 **kun:** ...no

 **jungwoo:** let's talk more about it tomorrow  
**jungwoo:** we just got our tickets and we're headed into the theater now

 **SATAN:** sounds good cause i'm about to go ham on all of this food  
**SATAN:** thanks mom and dad

 **qt:** who's the mom and who's the dad

 **taeyong:** ten is definitely the mom

 **SNAKE:** i am

 **xuxu:** do y'all still hate me

 **an actual god:** yes  
**an actual god:** but slightly less now

 **xuxu:** i'll take it  
**xuxu:** text you when we're home later so you know we made it okay

 **qt:** love u stay warm be safe

 **jungwoo:** love u thx we will


	5. Sleepovers and Polaroids

**jaeyongs**

**jae** sent an **image**

**jae:** he invited me to stay the night and i may or may noT BE PANICKING

 **yongs:** IS THAT HIS HOODIE

 **jae:** yes

 **yongs:** shit i'm crying too

 **jae:** he's in the bathroom so i can't talk for long fjdlask  
**jae:** why do i like him so much when i only met him like 3 days ago and in person TODAY

 **yongs:** i mean he seems to like you back so i would just roll with it  
**yongs:** he even admitted that he was aware of your presence on wednesdays  
**yongs:** that could have ended badly if he took it the wrong way but instead he just one upped you lmfao

 **jae:** yeah but isn't this WEIRD

 **yongs:** ten and kun literally slept together within hours of them meeting

 **jae:** JDHOFSIKJ  
**jae:** I NEVER SAID I WANTE DTOSL EEP WITH HIM

 **yongs:** I DIDN'T SAY THAT EITHER  
**yongs:** i was trying to make a point  
**yongs:** it's not weird  
**yongs:** plenty of people do worse

 **jae:** i don't really feel any better but thanks for talking to me  
**jae:** i have to go noW

 **yongs:** yes gET YOUR MANS

 **jae:** JDSLK TY NO

* * *

**the miracle whips**

**john doe:** i asked if jaehyun wanted to stay the night and i wasn't expecting him to say yes and now i'm freaking out

 **rap jesus:** i know  
**rap jesus:** he texted me while you were in the bathroom

 **chitmunk:** why are you freaking out  
**chitmunk:** you like him and he likes you

 **john doe:** because i feel like we're taking things hella FAST

 **chitmunk:** i literally had kun's dick in my hand less than an hour after we met

 **rap jesus:** that's what i told jae

 **chitmunk:** WHY

 **rap jesus:** BECAUSE I WANTED TO MAKE HIM FEEL BETTER  
**rap jesus:** but in all honesty tho  
**rap jesus:** it shouldn't matter what other people perceive as too fast or too slow cause it's not their business

 **chitmunk:** exactly  
**chitmunk:** as long as whatever you're doing works for you guys then why should it matter what everyone else thinks  
**chitmunk:** i mean kun and i fucked the same night we met and we've been together for almost three months now

 **john doe:** i thought you said you weren't dating

 **chitmunk:** we're not  
**chitmunk:** but do you really think we'd still be here if we cared about the shit people have to say about us

 **john doe:** i guess not  
**john doe:** i just feel weird about this is all  
**john doe:** i've never been in a situation like this before????

 **rap jesus:** trust me when i say jaehyun is just as panicked as you are  
**rap jesus:** but you didn't hear that from me ok

 **john doe:** ilysm  
**john doe:** thanks you guys

* * *

**gucci gang**

**jungwoo** sent an **image**

**jungwoo:** i found this polaroid from when lucas and i went on our first date and now i'm all nostalgic  
  


**SATAN** changed ' **gucci gang** ' to ' **3am feels** '

 **jungwoo:** thanks satan

 **SATAN:** HFDJSK

 **SATAN** changed his name to ' **yangyang** '

 **xuxu:** i'm crying  
**xuxu:** that was right after you kissed me on the ferris wheel  
**xuxu:** we went to the fair because i said i had never been and jungwoo INSISTED that we go immediately

 **SNAKE:** wtf  
**SNAKE:** kun's never taken ME to the fair

 **taeyong:** you hate fried food and you think carnival rides are dirty

 **kun:** ^^^

 **SNAKE:** he could still offer smh

 **yangyang:** y'all think i'm annoying but will sit here pretending that ten's not irritatingly high maintenance

 **qt:** we've put up with ten for much longer than we've put up with you

 **an actual god:** and ten can't help it  
**an actual god:** you do it because you enjoy it

 **jungwoo** sent an **image**

**xuxu:** how many polaroids do you have wtf

 **jungwoo** sent an **image**

**jungwoo:** literally so fucking many  
**jungwoo:** i'm a sap and you're the loml  
**jungwoo:** what can i say

 **an actual god** sent an **image**

**an actual god:** jaehyun is somewhere underneath that blanket nest believe it or not  
**an actual god:** he's screaming at how fucking adorable you two are

 **qt:** i didn't even know lucas had a boyfriend until three days ago and now i caN'T DEAL  
**qt:** why did you not introduce us to jungwoo sooner because this is a man you should absolutely be proud to show off wtf lucas

 **xuxu:** it's not like i didn't want to ;-;

 **jungwoo:** it's my fault  
**jungwoo:** i've never really been all that confident with my sexuality ;-;  
**jungwoo:** but i decided that since lucas wanted me to be friends with his friends  
**jungwoo:** i mean

 **kun:** well good for you jungwoo  
**kun:** you've probably already figured this out considering we're all a bunch of homos but we are literally the last people who would ever think to judge you

 **jungwoo:** i know

 **jungwoo** sent an **image**

**jungwoo:** trust me when i say it feels so good to finally be able to share this kinda stuff o(╥﹏╥)o

 **SNAKE:** maybe getting tossed into this gc wasn't such a bad thing after all

 **xuxu:** !

 **taeyong:** don't get too excited  
**taeyong:** but yeah i agree with ten  
**taeyong:** let's get breakfast in the morning so we can discuss christmas eve details

 **jungwoo:** i totally forgot about that!  
**jungwoo:** that sounds like a good idea to me

 **qt:** can we make it lunch instead of breakfast

 **an actual god:** i second that  
**an actual god:** it's after three in the morning and ain't nobody being up in time for breakfast

 **taeyong:** ...ok yeah point taken

 **yangyang:** just text the chat whenever y'all wake up  
**yangyang:** we can coordinate in the morning

 **kun:** bet  
**kun:** goodnight to jungwoo and only jungwoo

 **jungwoo:** (◕︿◕✿)

 **qt:** we're proud of you for deciding to come out

 **SNAKE:** even if it was to a group of random strangers

 **xuxu:** who are not strangers anymore thanks to me!

 **jungwoo:** i'm crying  
**jungwoo:** i love you guys and i'll see you in the morning


	6. UNCULTURED SWINE

**3am feels**

**jungwoo** sent an **image**

**jungwoo:** lucas came over to make sure i was awake and now he won't get out of bed

 **qt:** relatable

 **qt** sent an **image**

**qt:** johnny won't get up either

 **SNAKE:** pathetic

 **kun:** excuse you

 **kun** sent an **image**

**SNAKE:** that's not me

 **yangyang:** ofc it's you  
**yangyang:** nobody in their right mind would ever wear a shirt that ugly

 **taeyong:** christmas eve is in four days  
**taeyong:** we need to get together if we're serious about having a party

 **an actual god:** stfu ty  
**an actual god:** you're probably in bed too

 **taeyong** sent an **image**

**xuxu:** who's shoulder is that

 **taeyong:** doyoung

 **an actual god:** WHAT  
**an actual god:** SINCE WHEN

 **taeyong:** off and on i guess idk

 **qt:** holy shit  
**qt:** taeyong's got game

 **taeyong:** are we going to meet up or not

 **jungwoo:** can we just go to the alley or something  
**jungwoo:** i want bubble tea

 **yangyang:** can i get a sandwich there

 **jungwoo:** yes

 **yangyang:** i'm down

 **qt:** 30 minutes?

 **taeyong:** yeah

 **xuxu:** okay

 **kun:** we can do that

 **yangyang:** see you then

"I didn't think it was possible for anyone to eat more than Johnny."

"Are you calling me fat?!"

"If the shoe fits."

"If you're calling Johnny fat, does this mean you're calling _me_ fat?"

"Yes."

"Ten, you're so mean!"

"Well, what is this? Xuxi's fifth sandwich?"

"My fourth, thank you very much."

"I haven't even gotten a sandwich!"

"That's your own fault, Ty. Maybe if you focused on eating instead of talking--"

"Maybe if you'd shut your mouth, you wouldn't have to worry about me punching you."

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"Yangyang, no! We can't afford to get kicked out of two places within the same week."

"Within a span of two days, no less."

"Lucas, what have you done?"

"What did I even do?"

"You put us all together like this! You're the reason all of this is happening!"

"Oh, please, like you don't appreciate the fact that I set you up with Johnny."

"Excuse me, but nobody _set us up_."

"Are we ever gonna get to talk about Christmas?"

"Probably not."

"Then why are we even here?"

**SNAKE** changed ' **3am feels** ' to ' **walking in a winter wonderland** '

 **SNAKE** changed his name to ' **ten** '

 **ten:** glad we got things sorted out  
**ten:** i hate christmas but i'm actually kind of excited

 **taeyong:** what  
**taeyong:** why do you hate christmas

 **an actual god:** i think i know why

 **yangyang:** it's hard when you don't have your family here

 **qt:** wait  
**qt:** do you guys all spend christmas alone???

 **kun:** well yeah  
**kun:** we're all abroad

 **qt:** ?????

 **an actual god:** i'm literally american

 **ten:** thai??? hello???

 **xuxu:** i thought you were chinese

 **ten:** ethnically

 **yangyang:** i'm from germany ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **jungwoo:** ...never make that face again

 **kun:** xuxi is from hong kong and i'm from fujian  
**kun:** the only full koreans are you jungwoo and ty lol

 **an actual god:** i'm full korean  
**an actual god:** i'm just from the states

 **qt:** what the fuck  
**qt:** i literally did not know any of that  
**qt:** i mean i knew about lucas but

 **xuxu:** am i going too far if i say now we have a family to spend it with

 **ten:** no  
**ten:** i mean we don't know each other very well yet  
**ten:** but i wouldn't say it's going too far

 **jungwoo:** that'll come with time tho  
**jungwoo:** i don't think we're gonna suddenly stop being friends when winter break comes to an end

 **yangyang:** now you guys are really my mom and dad

 **ten:** no

 **kun:** basically  
**kun:** oh

 **ten:** i'M NOT READY TO HAVE CHILDREN

 **yangyang:** SURPRISE BITCH

 **qt:** wait i have a question

 **taeyong:** what

 **qt:** we never decided on gifts  
**qt:** are we doing secret santas or white elephant

 **an actual god:** white elephant

 **xuxu:** i'm not trying to plan out who gets who as their secret santa  
**xuxu:** white elephant

 **yangyang:** so if i wrapped up an avocado that means it's totally okay

 **kun:** i mean  
**kun:** yeah

 **an actual god:** are you trying to get beat up

 **qt:** gonna wrap myself up because i am the greatest good you are eveEeErRRr GONNA GET

 **an actual god:** dibs

 **qt:** no  
**qt:** you didn't get my reference

 **an actual god:** spare me i'm an old man

 **yangyang:** senpai

 **an actual god:** don't you fucking start

 **jungwoo:** have you really not seen the incredibles?

 **an actual god:** no what is that

 **jungwoo:** ...i don't think we can be friends

 **an actual god:** I SAID I'M OLD

 **yangyang:** THIS MOVIE LITERALLY CAME OUT DURING YOUR TIME  
**yangyang:** IF ANYONE SHOULDN'T KNOW IT IT'S ME

 **ten:** who knew you were such an UNCULTURED SWINE

 **an actual god:** AT LEAST I KNOW THAT ONE

 **qt:** WHICH ONE IS IT FROM  
**qt:** 1-4

 **an actual god:** don't shoot me (︶︹︺)

 **qt:** i'm so disappointed in you  
**qt:** who wants to come over to my dorm for a toy story marathon tonight

 **yangyang:** SLEEPOVER AT JAEHYUN'S

 **ten:** yes  
**ten:** we're going

 **kun:** but what if i don't wanna

 **ten** sent an **image**

**kun:** ಠ益ಠ

 **xuxu:** we'll all be there  
**xuxu:** not like our break has been very eventful otherwise

 **taeyong:** you're not wrong

 **qt:** bring your pjs and blankets and stuff  
**qt:** except for johnny  
**qt:** you bring two pairs of pjs

 **an actual god:** for WHAT

 **qt:** you wouldn't let me keep your hoodie  
**qt:** bring something i can have without you yelling at me

 **an actual god:** kdsadfjls okaY

 **xuxu:** but what about dinner

 **jungwoo:** we just ate wtf

 **xuxu:** D I N N E R

 **qt:** we'll just order a few pizzas or something chill out lmfao  
**qt:** i'll unlock the door so just come in


	7. Hot Cocoa (And Insomnia)

**youknow** has added **jungwoot** and **suhdone** to the chat!

 **youknow** named the chat ' **jungjohnjae** '

 **suhdone:** ?

 **jungwoot:** (°ロ°)

 **youknow:** i can't sleep  
**youknow:** let's go outside

 **jungwoot:** but it's freezing outside

 **youknow:** well not outside outside  
**youknow:** just out of my dorm outside

 **suhdone:** we can get cocoa from the lounge  
**suhdone:** there's hot water and last i checked there was a box of nestle with the tea

Jaehyun and Johnny try to contain their laughter as they watch Jungwoo struggle to get out of Lucas's grasp. Everyone had fallen asleep one by one since starting the Toy Story marathon, and Lucas had managed to keep a firm hand on Jungwoo's arm despite the fact that he was sound asleep.

"Stop laughing!" Jungwoo mouths, clearly annoyed at his inability to free himself. "Help me!"

Johnny holds his hands out in a ' _what can I do?_ ' type manner and Jaehyun hesitates for only a moment before tiptoeing to the side of his bed and grabbing a half empty water bottle. He very gently helps Jungwoo slide his arm upwards and replaces where his arm should be with the water bottle, both of them holding their breath to see if Lucas would notice. He doesn't, and the two of them quietly scurry away and motion for Johnny to open the door before quickly making their way out and into the hallway.

"Normally I love the fact that he likes to cuddle, but imagine that every time I have to pee." Jungwoo shakes his head and sighs, and looks back and forth between Jaehyun and Johnny as they walk on either side of him. "I just realized that your pajamas match."

"Because Johnny is apparently a basic bitch." Jaehyun looks down at his pajama pants and shoots a pair of daggers at Johnny, who just shrugs. "Who has more than one pair of the _same_ pajamas?"

"I got them in a three pack. Being a fashion major doesn't give you permission to diss my fashion sense like that."

"It does, actually," Jungwoo chimes in. "You know, considering he's planning on making a career out of it."

"Dissing people's fashion senses?"

"You know what he means." Jaehyun fills three paper cups with hot water and hands each of them a packet of hot cocoa and a wooden stirrer, along with a cup. He motions for them to sit down on one of the lounge's many couches, and cuddles up to Johnny with his feet up and knees in after he sits down. "We're gonna be so fucked when classes start up again."

"Tell me about it," Johnny hums, adjusting his arm so that it's wrapped around Jaehyun's shoulder now. "I have a nine a.m class that I'm gonna fail if I can't get my body to retire before four in the morning."

"I don't have any morning classes but I'm still gonna hate myself either way."

The three of them sit in a comfortable silence as they sip on their cocoa, Jaehyun being the one to break it when he realizes it's snowing outside. "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

Johnny shifts his gaze so that he's looking in the same direction as Jaehyun and raises an eyebrow. "Not a snow person?"

"Absolutely not."

"I don't mind it," Jungwoo says. "I think it's nice, and I would rather be cold than hot. At least I can bundle up when it's snowing. What am I supposed to do during a heatwave? Rip off my skin?"

"I mean...that's one way to deal with it."

"Ty is going to flip when he wakes up. He's always wanted a white Christmas."

"We've had plenty of white Christmases."

"No, we've had snow either before or after Christmas, but never on the day of," Jungwoo points out. "I've always wanted a white Christmas, too."

"Well," Jaehyun says, leaning forward and raising his half empty cup. "Here's to a white Christmas, then. So you and Taeyong can enjoy the snow and freezing temperature to your weird little hearts' content."

**walking in a winter wonderland**

**qt:** i was hoping the snow would stop but instead it's piling up  
**qt:** ಸ_ಸ

 **taeyong:** idk why you hate snow so much  
**taeyong:** winter is the best and only season that matters

 **taeyong** sent an **image**

**ten:** jfdalshsak

 **yangyang:** why are you always wearing ugly shirts

 **taeyong:** when we went ice skating with doyoung last year

 **yangyang:** speaking of doyoung... ┴┤( ͡° ͜ʖ├┬

 **taeyong:** my private life is my private life for a reason  
**taeyong:** just be happy i told you instead of lying about it

 **an actual god** sent an **image**

**jungwoo** sent an **image**

**xuxu** sent an **image**

**xuxu:** since we're dumping cute photos of our boyfriends ig

 **qt** sent an **image**

**kun:** is this your way of telling us that johnny is your boyfriend

 **qt:** no  
**qt:** he's just cute

 **ten:** where tf y'all going

 **an actual god:** coffee

 **xuxu:** food

 **kun** sent an **image**

**taeyong:** where are YOU guys????

 **ten:** my dorm lmfao  
**ten:** i just wanted to take an edgy photo

 **yangyang:** i'm at work (╥﹏╥)  
**yangyang:** johnjae come visit me

 **qt:** we're not on campus anymore jfslhsi  
**qt:** taeyong's not doing anything  
**qt:** ask him

 **taeyong** sent an **image**

**taeyong:** wrong

 **yangyang:** ARE YOU WITH DOYOUNG

 **taeyong:** (✿◠‿◠)

 **yangyang:** WHY IS EVERYONE ON A DATE BUT ME

 **xuxu:** BECOS ALL YOU DO IS THIRD WHEEL TEN AND KUN

 **kun:** ...he's not wrong

 **yangyang:** (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻


	8. I Thought We Were Friends?

**jungjohnjae**

**jungwoot** added ' **tenjamin** ' to the chat

 **jungwoot:** something really fucked happened you guys and i'm freaking the fuck out

 **suhdone:** ??????  
 **suhdone:** what is it omfg

 **tenjamin:** you can't tell taeyong or lucas  
 **tenjamin:** not yet anyway

 **youknow:** holys hit  
 **youknow:** what the fuck happened

 **jungwoot:** i met doyoung today and he was hitting on me hardcore and i don't know what to do

 **tenjamin:** i told him to fuck off and that jungwoo has a boyfriend and that HE has taeyong????  
 **tenjamin:** and he basically shrugged it off and TOUCHED HIS FUCKING THIGH

 **suhdone:** where is he  
 **suhdone:** i'll fucking kill him

 **jungwoot:** i screamed and just got up and bolted  
 **jungwoot:** ten had to get my stuff because i literally just up and ran away  
 **jungwoot:** what the hell do i do

 **youknow:** we tell taeyong and lucas obviously

 **suhdone:** yeah exactly why would you NOT do that

 **jungwoot:** lucas won't give a fuck cause i didn't do anything wrong  
 **jungwoot:** we'd just have to convince him not to beat the shit out of doyoung  
 **jungwoot:** taeyong however

 **tenjamin:** do either of you know how invested he is in doyoung  
 **tenjamin:** i know he said they're on and off but if he likes him more than he's letting onto  
 **tenjamin:** all fucking hell is gonna break loose

 **jungwoot:** i'm terrified  
 **jungwoot:** i don't know taeyong very well yet but i don't want him to hate me

 **youknow:** you just said yourself that you did nothing wrong  
 **youknow:** why on earth would taeyong hate you

 **suhdone:** do you even know taeyong  
 **suhdone:** we all know the man has the patience of a saint but have you ever seen him get mad MAD?

 **youknow:** well we have to tell him  
 **youknow:** if their relationship is an open one then it won't matter  
 **youknow:** but if it's not open and they're exclusive despite being on again off again

 **tenjamin:** he's right  
 **tenjamin:** kun and i aren't official or anything but i'd be pissed as FUCK if he went out and did that shit

 **jungwoot:** somebody please come with me

 **tenjamin:** i got you don't worry  
 **tenjamin:** i was there so i can absolutely vouch for you  
 **tenjamin:** either of you know where he is about this time

 **suhdone:** animal anatomy  
 **suhdone:** i forget what room but in the building by the farm

 **jungwoot:** i'm gonna throw up

 **tenjamin:** i'm coming don't worry  
 **tenjamin:** we'll do this together

 **suhdone:** text us if you need backup

 **youknow:** we'll come running

* * *

**walking in a winter wonderland**

**yangyang** sent an **image**

**yangyang:** GUESS WHAT THIS IS

 **xuxu:** is that supposed to be you lmfao

 **kun:** these spot the difference games are getting harder and harder

 **yangyang:** YOU GUYS AREN'T FUNNY  
 **yangyang:** but yes (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ  
 **yangyang:** now guess what's inside

 **kun:** the money you owe me for buying you dinner the other day

 **xuxu:** your will to live

 **kun:** a better personality

 **yangyang:** ok you know what  
 **yangyang:** i'm in a good mood so i'm gonna pretend i didn't read any of that

 **xuxu:** just tell us what's inside

 **yangyang:** A CUTE GUY'S PHONE NUMBER

 **xuxu:** WHA T  
 **xuxu:** WHO'S WTF

 **yangyang:** his name is xiaojun ❀◕ ‿ ◕❀

 **kun:** the guy with the eyebrows???

 **xuxu:** i was gonna say jawline but now that you mention it  
 **xuxu:** he does have nice eyebrows  
 **xuxu:** how the hell did that happen wtf yangyang

 **yangyang:** are you implying that i don't have game

 **kun:** that's exactly what he's implying

 **yangyang:** i'm so hurt right now wow  
 **yangyang:** but we've been partnered up for some project in biochem and i thought my feelings were one sided but I GUESS FUCKIN NOT  
 **yangyang:** do you know how hard it was to keep it cool

 **kun:** knowing you probably the hardest thing of your life

 **yangyang:** i had to excuse myself to the restroom so i could scream

 **xuxu:** that sounds about right  
 **xuxu:** have you texted him yet????

 **yangyang:** NO  
 **yangyang:** I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY

 **taeyong:** i have something to say

 **an actual god:** taeyong no don't do this

 **xuxu:** what's going on

 **taeyong:** are you aware that your boyfriend is flirting with other men

 **ten:** that's not true  
 **ten:** you need to fucking stop taeyong

 **xuxu:** excuse me?

 **jungwoo:** no lucas i swear  
 **jungwoo:** i'm literally on my way to you if you'd just let me explain

 **taeyong:** he tried to make a pass at doyoung earlier and is trying to turn the tables now that his conscience is guilty

 **ten:** that is not what happened  
 **ten:** doyoung hit on him and continued to do so despite me telling him that they BOTH are taken

 **jungwoo:** lucas please  
 **jungwoo:** ten was there  
 **jungwoo:** he saw it all happen and he literally told doyoung to fuck off afterwards

 **taeyong:** doyoung wouldn't do that to me  
 **taeyong:** he knows we're exclusive

 **ten:** well he fucking did taeyong  
 **ten:** why the fuck would jungwoo lie about that

 **qt:** why would he come to you and say that if it weren't true

 **taeyong:** i don't fucking know  
 **taeyong:** i don't know him well enough to know what the fuck his motives are  
 **taeyong:** doyoung isn't that kind of guy

 **an actual god:** and neither is jungwoo!

 **taeyong:** you don't know that  
 **taeyong:** we just met him not even a week ago

 **xuxu:** well i've known him for much longer than you've known doyoung and i know he isn't  
 **xuxu:** where are you woo  
 **xuxu:** i'll meet you halfway

 **jungwoo:** commons  
 **jungwoo:** by the statue

 **xuxu:** stay there  
 **xuxu:** he has anxiety taeyong and i won't forgive you if he has an attack over this

 **taeyong:** that's not my fault  
 **taeyong:** maybe if he learned to keep his hands to himself

 **an actual god:** i'm gonna punch you so fucking hard i swear to god ty  
 **an actual god:** keep talking shit

 **taeyong:** why are you guys all on his side? i thought we were friends

 **qt:** we ARE friends  
 **qt:** it's why we told you everything

 **taeyong:** stop saying we  
 **taeyong:** you weren't even there jaehyun

 **ten:** well i WAS and i'm telling you that you need to fucking stop  
 **ten:** i won't be responsible if johnny whacks you in the face

 **taeyong:** hit me and see what happens

 **an actual god:** don't fucking tempt me

 **qt:** you guys need to cut it out  
 **qt:** and you need to talk to doyoung ty  
 **qt:** i'm being dead serious right now

 **taeyong:** leave me alone

 **taeyong** left the chat

 **kun:** just leave him be  
 **kun:** if he wants to talk or come back he'll text one of you

 **yangyang:** what REALLY happened? :/

 **ten:** we were studying in the library and doyoung saw me and came over  
 **ten:** i invited him to sit and introduced him to jungwoo and we just did homework and fucked around for a while  
 **ten:** he started hitting on jungwoo out of nowhere and i told him to fuck off because jungwoo has a boyfriend AND reminded him that he has TAEYONG  
 **ten:** and this motherfucker really had the audacity to touch jungwoo's thigh even with my warning

 **yangyang:** you're fucking kidding me

 **ten:** i really wish i was  
 **ten:** i knew ty would take it badly but i didn't think he would react like THAT  
 **ten:** when i tell you guys jungwoo was panicking i mean sick to his stomach and on the verge of tears the entire time

 **xuxu:** statue  
 **xuxu:** johnnyorj aehyun  
 **xuxu:** one of yiu  
 **xuxu:** he's having an anxiety attakc an di need one of yuo t meet me here with water and a coat  
 **xuxu:** i'm in a t-shirt or i'd just offer him mine

 **ten:** fUCk i completely forgot oh my god  
 **ten:** all jungwoo is wearing is a flannel and it's fucking snowing out

 **qt:** i'm on my way  
 **qt:** my dorm is the closest so we'll bring him back there

 **an actual god:** kun yangyang and i will meet you guys there

 **ten:** so will i as soon as i finish with what i'm doing

 **kun:** yangyang and i will get food for everyone  
 **kun:** i swear yangyang as soon as we get jungwoo to feel better we'd love to hear about your morning with xiaojun

 **yangyang:** no no no it's fine omfg  
 **yangyang:** i'm on my way to you so don't leave your dorm yet  
 **yangyang:** tell jungwoo we're here for him

 **xuxu:** you guys are amazing  
 **xuxu:** thank you so fucking much


	9. JUST LET HIM KISS YOU

**walking in a winter wonderland**

**ten:** christmas eve is tomorrow and i'm not feeling very christmassy anymore  
 **ten:** has anyone heard from ty

 **an actual god:** no and i really couldn't care less about how he's doing

 **qt:** you don't mean that johnny

 **an actual god:** maybe not but he's still a fucking asshole  
 **an actual god:** how you holding up jungwoo

 **xuxu:** he's asleep  
 **xuxu:** he stayed with me last night and hardly slept at all

 **kun:** i saw taeyong this morning but he ignored me

 **qt:** you could have went after him

 **ten:** kun has a bad temper so it's probably better that he didn't

 **yangyang:** would now be a bad time to mention that i went on a breakfast date with xiaojun earlier ;-;  
 **yangyang:** not to take away from the situation at hand but i think talking about it is only going to make us feel worse

 **an actual god:** please  
 **an actual god:** we need the distraction

 **ten:** spill the tea bc i'm actually interested in how it went oh my god????  
 **ten:** did you end up texting him or did he text you fkds;aj

 **yangyang:** HE TEXTED ME LAST NIGHT  
 **yangyang:** we just talked about like whatever and it was nice and then this morning he asked if i wanted to get breakfast AND OFC I SAID YES

 **yangyang** sent an **image**

**ten:** my baby is growing up i can't i'm crying

 **qt:** you guys were right  
 **qt:** he DOES have nice eyebrows

 **yangyang:** do you wanna know what else is nice!!!  
 **yangyang:** his lips!!!  
 **yangyang:** because he kissed me after walking me back to my dorm!!!

 **xuxu:** NANI

 **an actual god:** o(╥﹏╥)o

 **kun:** wait a minute  
 **kun:** have you and jaehyun not kissed yet

 **qt:** ب_ب

 **yangyang:** i'm gonna die omfg how did i get kissed when you two still HAVEN'T  
 **yangyang:** it was just a peck on the lips BUT STILL LMAO

 **qt:** johnny's the man  
 **qt:** i shouldn't have to make the first move

 **xuxu:** ...but you're a man too?

 **qt:** i said THE man

 **kun:** as in he's the top

 **an actual god:** i just fukcin gchoked on my pasta

 **ten:** but is he wrong  
 **ten:** you radiate top energy without even having to try

 **an actual god:** what the fuck does that even mean

 **xuxu:** you know what it means  
 **xuxu:** playing dumb won't get you anywhere

 **qt:** i mean you weren't expecting me to top were you

 **an actual god:** we haven't even kissed and we're already talking about wHAT WE'RE GONNA DO IN BED

 **yangyang:** you really are a panicked gay  
 **yangyang:** are we sure he's a top

 **ten:** he's a top  
 **ten:** trust me when i say a bottom knows

 **qt:** i'm gonna cry

 **kun:** don't be shy  
 **kun:** go find jaehyun and kiss him

 **yangyang:** K I S S

 **xuxu:** K I S S

 **ten:** K I S S

 **kun:** K I S S

 **an actual god:** alright fuckin bet

 **qt:** what

 **an actual god** sent an **image**

**qt:** WAIT NO  
 **qt:** I'M UGLY RIGHT NOW  
 **qt:** DON'T COME

 **kun:** you could wear a trash bag and you'd still manage to make it look good

 **yangyang:** ^^^^

 **ten:** I JUST SAW HIM RUNNING ACROSS THE COMMONS JFSLZDSHG  
 **ten:** HE'S REALLY GOING AHAHAH

 **qt:** WSJDSHL I'M SCREAMING NO

 **xuxu:** JUST LET HIM KISS YOU

 **an actual god:** I JUST SAW YOU LEAVE YOUR DORM  
 **an actual god:** DON'T RUN FROM ME

 **an actual god** sent an **image**

**an actual god:** I CAN FUCKIN SEE YOU  
 **an actual god:** YOU'RE NOT SLICK

 **qt:** CATCH ME AND I'LL LET YOU KISS ME

 **kun:** how did we even get here  
 **kun:** we were talking about yangyang's breakfast date and now johnjae are apparently naruto running across fucking campus

 **ten:** you were the one that asked why they hadn't kissed yet

 **kun:** ...ok true

 **xuxu:** jungwoo is waking up fuck fukcfu ck  
 **xuxu:** i'll text you guys later i gtg

 **yangyang:** take all the time you need  
 **yangyang:** literally no rush

 **ten:** do you think he's okay

 **kun:** probably not but he will be  
 **kun:** xuxi is really gentle with him to begin with so

 **ten:** i still can't believe taeyong would do that  
 **ten:** regardless of how upset or pissed off he was turning the tables on him like that was the most fucked up thing he could do

 **yangyang:** do you think he'll come around?

 **ten:** i don't know  
 **ten:** i've known him for a few years now but i've never seen him react that badly to anything before

 **yangyang:** poor jungwoo  
 **yangyang:** one of you should reach out  
 **yangyang:** to taeyong i mean

 **kun:** maybe give it some more time before doing that  
 **kun:** i don't really know him all that well but he seems like the type to need space when he's upset

 **ten:** he does  
 **ten:** he just needs time to work things out for himself without being influenced by anything or anyone on the outside  
 **ten:** that's just how he is  
 **ten:** but either way he needs to apologize

 **kun:** agreed 100%  
 **kun:** not even to us but to jungwoo  
 **kun:** he didn't deserve to be treated that way when he was just trying to warn him

 **yangyang:** it would have been worse if he had kept it to himself

 **kun:** especially if taeyong found out after the fact

 **an actual god** sent an **image**

**an actual god:** got him

 **yangyang:** DID U KISS HIM

 **qt:** THAT'S FOR ME TO KNOW AND YOU TO FIND OUT

 **kun:** they kissed

 **ten:** you kissed

 **johnny:** we kissed

 **qt:** ಠ_ృ


	10. He's A Bottom Tho

**walking in a winter wonderland**

**yangyang:** i am now realizing that i too aM A PANICKED GAY

 **yangyang** sent an **image**

**yangyang:** WTF IS THIS  
 **yangyang:** WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS SENDING THIS TO ME  
 **yangyang:** oh god there'smor e

 **yangyang** sent an **image**

**yangyang:** i can't do this  
 **yangyang:** how do i go back  
 **yangyang:** i don't want him anymore

 **yangyang** sent an **image**

**an actual god:** remember when you questioned whether i was a top or not  
 **an** **actual god:** this is karma cause look who's panicking NOW

 **ten:** he's a bottom tho

 **yangyang:** SAYS WHO

 **kun:** xiaojun lmfao  
 **kun:** do you really think that man is anything other than a top

 **yangyang:** i'm gonna start crying  
 **yangyang:** what do i send back to him

 **yangyang** sent an **image**

**yangyang:** this

 **yangyang** sent an **image**

**yangyang:** OR THIS

 **qt** sent an **image**

**xuxu** sent an **image**

**jungwoo:** you're adorable  
 **jungwoo:** i agree send both

 **yangyang:** OKA Y  
 **yangyang:** and thank u  
 **yangyang:** i also think that u are adorable

 **jungwoo:** uwu

 **xuxu** changed ' **jungwoo** ' to ' **junguwu** '

 **ten:** i was kind of hoping that we'd hear from taeyong but i guess not  
 **ten:** who's dorm are we meeting at tonight since his is kind of out of the question now :/

 **an actual god:** fuck  
 **an actual god:** he was supposed to bring drinks and shit too

 **qt:** just meet at mine since that seems to be where we've been congregating lately  
 **qt:** i miss him even though i'm still mad at him

 **kun:** i'll bring drinks cause i have to go to the store anyway for snacks  
 **kun:** and i hope he comes around because i don't think any of us should have to be the first to reach out

 **xuxu:** absolutely not  
 **xuxu:** if we were in the wrong then i'd be the first to suggest apologizing  
 **xuxu:** but we're not and i meant it when i said i wouldn't forgive him if jungwoo had an anxiety attack

 **junguwu:** lucas...

 **xuxu:** he hurt you and that's not okay woo

 **junguwu:** i'm not saying it's okay because it's not  
 **junguwu:** we all know it's not and that he fucked up  
 **junguwu:** but if i can forgive him then i think you guys should too

 **yangyang:** you're really gonna forgive him after what he did to you?

 **junguwu:** of course i am  
 **junguwu:** forgiving is easier than forgetting  
 **junguwu:** and besides  
 **junguwu:** i couldn't hold a grudge if my life depended on it

 **xuxu:** i can

 **junguwu:** but you won't because you love me and you also love taeyong

 **xuxu:** not as much as i love you

 **junguwu:** but enough to recognize that you're not ready to lose him as a friend

 **xuxu:** yeah :/ i guess you're right  
 **xuxu:** i just hate the way he treated you  
 **xuxu:** the "well that's not my fault" when i said he was going to trigger an anxiety attack still pisses me the fuck off

 **kun:** we can agree that what he did was wrong while also agreeing that people say things they don't mean when they're upset

 **junguwu:** exactly thank you

 **qt:** it's amazing how pure your heart is even after having it ripped to shreds  
 **qt:** you're a lucky guy lucas

 **xuxu:** i know (◕︵◕)  
 **xuxu:** we should get ready for the party before it gets too late

 **an actual god:** can i go to the store with you kun  
 **an actual god:** the lights jaehyun borrowed from his mom are burnt out and i need to buy more

 **kun:** yeah sure i'll wait for you

 **yangyang:** i'm meeting ten in a minute so we'll head over as soon as he's ready

 **xuxu:** jungwoo and i will be there in a bit  
 **xuxu:** i wanted to wear matching christmas sweaters but i don't know what i did with mine

 **qt:** the door's open so just come whenever

* * *

**jungwoot** has added ' **tyong** ' to the chat!

 **jungwoot:** you don't have to reply if you don't want to  
 **jungwoot:** i just wanted you to know that we're ready to talk if you are  
 **jungwoot:** we're meeting at jaehyun's in a little bit and i would love it if you'd come  
 **jungwoot:** no pressure or anything, just an open invitation  
 **jungwoot:** but happy christmas eve either way


	11. MERRY CHRISTMAS Y'ALL

"What's wrong, Jungwoo? Are you not having a good night?"

Everyone is off doing their own thing, Lucas and Johnny playing Cards Against Humanity while Jaehyun, Ten, and Kun are huddled together on Jaehyun's bed to watch The Polar Express on his laptop. Jungwoo had excused himself, saying something about needing fresh air, and only Yangyang notices his absence is beginning to get suspiciously long.

Jungwoo is seated with his back against the wall, just slightly to the left of Jaehyun's door, and Yangyang is quick to slide down beside him. "Are you okay?"

"I invited Taeyong earlier. I texted him and said that we're meeting at Jae's, and that the invitation is still open if he wanted to talk."

Yangyang doesn't say anything for a moment, Jungwoo's words suddenly sending a sinking feeling down to his stomach. "You were hoping he'd show up."

"Yeah." Jungwoo rests his head on Yangyang's shoulder with a sigh, and tries his best not to cry. "Do you think he hates me?"

"Oh god, Jungwoo, no, he doesn't hate you." Yangyang wraps his arms around Jungwoo's shoulders and adjusts his position a little so he can bring him in closer. "You didn't do anything wrong and he'll figure that out eventually. He's just...stubborn. Stuck in his own head. He just needs time is all."

"So everyone keeps saying."

"Because we mean it. I know Taeyong just about as well as you do, but Ten, johnjae, and Lucas keep insisting that he'll come around. We have to trust them, and we have to trust that Taeyong will recognize that he's in the wrong and that he doesn't want to lose us."

Jungwoo can't help but smile. He pulls away from Yangyang a little and wipes his nose with his sleeve before giving a harsh, quiet laugh. "You're just telling me what I told Lucas earlier, but in a different context."

"Well?" Yangyang smiles, glad to see that he can still laugh about things, even if it is a humorless one. "It was good advice, and sometimes we need to take our own advice in order to be able to work through things. Let's go back inside, yeah? I promise it'll make you feel better."

Jungwoo nods, and takes Yangyang by the hand as he offers him some help up. "Yeah, okay. Thanks for coming to check on me, Yangyang."

**walking in a winter wonderland**

**kun** sent an **image**

**kun:** snapped this earlier and thought you guys would want it

 **ten** sent an **image**

**ten:** i put a filter on this one which automatically makes it ten times cuter than kun's

 **kun:** but i still took the photo despite the filter?

 **ten:** shut up i made it better

 **junguwu:** i'm crying stop it (X╭╮X)  
**junguwu:** i'm using those as my pfps for everything now

 **kun** sent an **image**

**qt:** o(╥﹏╥)o

 **an actual god:** i thought i was supposed to be the photographer here wtf

 **xuxu:** you wouldn't have that if you were the photographer

 **kun:** i can always take it back

 **an actual god:** NO I LOVE IT STOP

 **yangyang:** do you guys maybe wanna get breakfast or something in the morning  
**yangyang:** i know jungwoo and jaehyun are gonna be w their families but as for the rest of us wayward orphans

 **junguwu:** i want breakfast (╯︵╰,)  
**junguwu:** but you're right and i'm heading over to my parents' first thing in the morning

 **xuxu:** i'm going with him so i can't either

 **qt:** same ب_ب  
**qt:** my mom would shoot me if i missed out on my grandma's breakfast buffet

 **yangyang:** i like how the ones that can't even go are the only ones THAT ANSWERED

 **kun:** yes yes we'll go calm down

 **ten:** ofc we'll go  
**ten:** you think i'm gonna turn down an opportunity to get food

 **an actual god:** relatable lmfao  
**an actual god:** i haven't had a real christmas since i moved to seoul so yeah  
**an actual god:** i'd actually really like that  
**an actual god:** this is the best winter break i've ever had tbh

 **junguwu:** same honestly  
**junguwu:** i mean i have friends and stuff outside of you guys so it's not like i'm always alone or anything  
**junguwu:** but i feel like i've gotten closer to you guys in a week than i have with anyone else

 **xuxu:** remember when you guys said you hated me for starting this gc a week ago (づ￣ ³￣)づ

 **kun:** yeah yeah we've heard it all before  
**kun:** you did something good for once blah blah

 **qt:** you really did tho so thanks lucas

 **xuxu:** ۹⌤_⌤۹

 **qt:** i have to go to sleep so i don't oversleep in the morning ugh  
**qt:** not kidding when i say my mom will shoot me

 **junguwu:** so do i fml we're supposed to be at my parents' by 7:30

 **xuxu:** WHAT  
**xuxu:** i didn't know we were meeting up so EARLY

 **junguwu:** well yeah we have to help with the food prep and everything

 **xuxu:** IT'S AFTER 2 IN THE MORNING

 **junguwu:** WHICH IS WHY WE NEED TO GO TO SLEEP

 **xuxu:** i hate my life

 **an actual god:** what time are we orphans with no family meeting up

 **yangyang:** like 11 or some shit idk

 **kun:** works for me

 **ten:** too early

 **kun:** we'll be there

 **ten:** (ு८ு)

 **xuxu:** MERRY CHRISTMAS Y'ALL


	12. Ur Doing Great Sweetie

**youknow** has added **suhdone** to the chat!

 **youknow:** are you busy

 **suhdone:** yangyang and i are playing what do you meme so not particularly  
**suhdone:** what's up?

 **youknow:** if i give you my mom's address will you get an uber and come get me

 **suhdone:** ???????  
**suhdone:** what's WRONG DSJLKFSZ

 **youknow:** i don't know what i ate that was different than everyone else but i think i have food poisoning ಥ_ಥ  
**youknow:** i took the train to get here and taking it back would take too long  
**youknow:** everybody here insists that i stay but i feel like dying and i don't think i can get to my dorm by myself

 **suhdone:** I'M ON MY WAY HOLY SHIT

* * *

**walking in a winter wonderland**

**yangyang:** JAEHYUN HAS FOOD POISONING AND MIGHT BE DYING

 **kun:** people don't die from food poisoning calm down  
**kun:** how do you know that tho wtf happened

 **yangyang:** johnny and i were playing what do you meme and jaehyun texted him and asked if he would get an uber and come to his mom's house cause he might die before making it back to his dorm

 **an actual god:** he didn't say it like that but yeah  
**an actual god:** basically

 **ten:** fuck  
**ten:** merry christmas to him ig

 **xuxu:** that really fuckin sucks  
**xuxu:** does his mom live far from campus

 **an actual god:** not really but far enough to make me wish i had a car  
**an actual god:** speed limits don't exist when there's an emergency

 **junguwu:** until you get pulled over and get to your emergency even later than anticipated

 **xuxu:** ^

 **an actual god:** blah  
**an actual god:** how is it over there? this is your first time introducing lucas to your parents right

 **junguwu:** they've known about him but this was their first time meeting them yeah  
**junguwu:** the rest of my family didn't even know i like men so it's been interesting  
**junguwu:** not in a bad way tho

 **xuxu:** i passed the grandma test  
**xuxu:** she likes me even more than she likes jungwoo

 **junguwu:** ⊙︿⊙

 **xuxu** sent an **image**

**xuxu:** I HELPED MAKE BREAKFAST THIS MORNING  
**xuxu:** AND NOTHING BURNED

 **junguwu:** only because i was there to make sure you didn’t ಠ╭╮ಠ

 **yangyang:** we're very proud of u  
**yangyang:** ur doin great sweetie

 **ten:** we had hot cocoa and donuts for breakfast lmfao  
**ten:** we didn't wanna go far because of the snow so we just went to the bakery right off of campus

 **xuxu:** i love that place

 **kun:** you just love donuts

 **xuxu:** i do

 **an actual god** sent an **image**

**an actual god:** i have retrieved the sickie

 **qt:** ᇂ_ᇂ

 **junguwu:** throw up on him and he'll stop being annoying

 **qt:** literally do not tempt me

 **ten:** how was christmas despite getting sick

 **an actual god:** looking at his phone makes him nauseous  
**an actual god:** but he said good  
**an actual god:** he has a bag with some food his grandma sent with him and he said he'd share whenever he feels well enough to have company again

 **yangyang:** i may or may not be crying  
**yangyang:** i haven't had a homecooked meal since i came to seoul ლ（´∀`ლ）

 **junguwu:** you're in luck because my grandma is sending me home with leftovers as well  
**junguwu:** she wanted to make sure that lucas eats well after he leaves

 **kun:** he really is the favorite now  
**kun:** i don't think you have a grandma anymore jungwoo

 **junguwu:** i want to break up  
**junguwu:** ಠoಠ

* * *

**jungwoot** \+ **tyong**

 **tyong:** i wanted to reply yesterday but i didn't know how  
**tyong:** i talked to doyoung the day we fought and he didn't deny any of the things you said  
**tyong:** he admitted to everything and basically said that i was just a placeholder until something better came along  
**tyong:** i wanted to talk to you guys right away but i didn't because i wasn't ready to own up to the way i acted  
**tyong:** i should have believed you and i shouldn't have said any of that godawful shit and i'm just so fucking sorry jungwoo  
**tyong:** i know it's christmas and that you're probably busy but i'll be in my dorm if you still want to talk  
**tyong:** not just you but everyone else too  
**tyong:** if you don't i understand and i accept that whatever happens is on me  
**tyong:** but like you said yesterday, it's an open invitation  
**tyong:** i don't know what else to say besides i'm sorry and that i hope you give me the opportunity to make it up to you all

* * *

**walking in a winter wonderland**

**junguwu:** taeyong just texted me and said that he's ready to sit down and talk

 **ten:** what exactly did he say and did it sound sincere or like he was just feeling guilty

 **junguwu:** he is feeling guilty but it sounded 100% like he meant it  
**junguwu:** i don't want to get into detail through text but he said he'd be in his dorm all day and that the invitation extends to you guys too

 **an actual god:** jae and i can't go because he's sick and i have to take care of him  
**an actual god:** but i think the rest of you should go and see what he has to say

 **junguwu:** yeah  
**junguwu:** lucas and i are gonna grab the next train so i guess just be ready  
**junguwu:** i wanna go as soon as we get back to campus


	13. We Never Stopped Being Friends

"I can't breathe. I can't breathe, I can't breathe, _icantbre_ \--"

Jungwoo is pressed up against the wall, as far into the corner as his body will let him go, and Lucas frantically waves everyone away as he very slowly takes a few steps toward his boyfriend. Sometimes, all Jungwoo needed was a pair of arms wrapped around him in order to get himself grounded, while other times being touched only made things worse. This time is unfortunately the latter, and Lucas keeps a good few feet of distance between them before speaking up.

"Hey, hey, it's alright. We don't have to go if you don't want to."

"No, no, no, no, we have to because Taeyong--"

"Shh, baby, no. We don't _have_ to do anything. Look at me, okay? Eyes up here." Lucas crosses his arms over his chest and places a hand on either of his shoulders, and begins patting them one by one in intervals of two. "Come on, Woo. I need you to do as I do."

Jungwoo sounds as if he's going to have an asthma attack, and gradually raises his arms so that they're mirroring Lucas's. He squeezes his eyes shut and slides down onto the ground with his back still against the wall, and lightly begins to tap his shoulders.

"You're doing so good, baby. Try to match your breathing to mine." Lucas gets down onto his knees so that he and Jungwoo are at eye level, still keeping distance between them, and inhales deeply for about five seconds before holding his breath for another three, and exhaling just as slowly. "What did we get for Christmas this morning? Can you tell the guys what your mom got us?"

Lucas waves for everyone to take a few steps forward, holding his hand up when he wants them to stop, and Kun is the one to speak out. "Yeah, you never told us. What'd you get, Jungwoo?"

"Tick--a pair of tickets to Disneyworld in T-Tokyo."

"What else, Woo?"

"Plane tickets. Round trip."

"We're gonna save them for spring break, aren't we?" Lucas smiles. "How many months are there until spring break?"

"Four."

"What's the first thing we're gonna do when we land in Tokyo?"

"What is he doing?" Ten whispers aloud to nobody in particular. He'd never witnessed anyone have any sort of attack before, and he wasn't sure what all of these questions had anything to do with, well, anything.

"It's called grounding," Yangyang explains. "It's a way to get him to feel more in control. He's asking simple questions that he knows how to answer as a means to help him get a grip, so to speak. Some people count things in the room, other people do things like name...well, I don't know, farm animals, let's say. Different things work for different people."

By the time Yangyang is done explaining, Lucas has managed to get close enough to Jungwoo to hold his hand. "We don't have to see Taeyong if you don't want to."

Jungwoo shakes his head back and forth, eyes still shut as he squeezes Lucas's hand in his. "No. I want to. We need to talk things over."

Lucas nods. "Okay. Just let us know when you're ready. We'll sit here with you for as long as you need."

Actually seeing Taeyong is just as awkward as everyone had anticipated, and it takes a few minutes for the conversation to get past the idle small talk that seemingly always took place before something big happened.

"You look like you've been crying."

Jungwoo shrugs. "I'm sensitive. I cried when Lucas killed a bug last week."

"Why did you kill a bug when you know Jungwoo hates it?!" Ten hisses. "You could have just taken it outside."

"It was an accident!" Lucas retorts with his hands up. "I tried to catch it under a cup and I--"

"Guys, _not_ the time." Lucas and Ten freeze, eyes on Kun as he shoots them both a glare. "We're here on business. You can fight later."

"Sorry," Ten mumbles. He takes a seat on the floor beside Kun, and loops their fingers together before looking up at Taeyong with expectant eyes. "You're the one that invited us all here. I think it's only fair that you start."

"I don't know what you want me to say besides I'm sorry." Taeyong purposely breaks eye contact with Ten and bites the inside of his lip while averting his gaze to the floor. He feels awful and the angry tension between he and his friends was starting to burn a hole in his stomach. "I fucked up and I know there's nothing I can do to take that back. I was so blinded by how infatuated I was with Doyoung that I couldn't believe he'd do something like that to me, or anyone else, for that matter. He knew how much I liked him and he took advantage of the fact I would've done anything for him."

Lucas wraps a protective arm around Jungwoo's waist before speaking. "But that doesn't excuse your behavior."

"It doesn't, and I know that," Taeyong agrees. "I did a bad thing and I wouldn't blame any of you if you decided you wanted nothing to do with me. Especially you, Jungwoo. You didn't deserve that. I was upset and couldn't cope with even _the thought_ of Doyoung double crossing me like that. I didn't want to believe it, so taking my anger out on you was the only thing I could've done at that point. I felt so fucking stupid after talking to him and realizing that you guys were right. He didn't even try to deny it, he just shrugged it off and acted as if I never mattered to him. I wanted to talk to you, but I--I--"

Ten breaks away from Kun and is at Taeyong's side in an instant, arms wrapping around him as he pulls Taeyong into his chest. "We all say and do things we don't mean when we're upset. We could never walk away from you because of that. We just wanted you to be the one to reach out because there's nothing we could have done if you weren't ready to own up to it."

Taeyong hates crying in front of people, but he can't help it. He hurts. He balls Ten's shirt into his fists and sobs into his shoulder for a good minute or so before getting himself together enough to speak properly. "The guy of my dreams ended up being a piece of shit and I nearly lost my best friends defending him. My life is so fucked."

"Your life isn't fucked, Ty," Yangyang replies. "The situation and the fact that it even happened is what's fucked. Doyoung is an asshole and things escalated due to a bad lapse of judgement on your part, but that doesn't mean everything is terrible. I mean, we're here, aren't we? We still love you, and so does Jungwoo."

"You do?" Taeyong wipes his nose with his sleeve and pulls away from Ten in favor of making eye contact with Jungwoo. "Even after--?"

Jungwoo nods. "I was terrified that _you_ were gonna end up hating _me_. I know we just met a little over a week ago, but I care about you so fucking much, Ty. I would never let something as petty as boy drama get in the way of our friendship."

"I don't deserve you."

"None of us do," Kun agrees. "Jungwoo is what people mean when they say 'diamond in the rough'. He's too good for any of us, and we just have to do what we can to keep our hold on him."

"Oh, stop it. You're gonna make me cry again and I don't think Lucas would be very happy if I did that." Jungwoo swats at Kun's shoulder and smiles while extending a hand out to Taeyong. "Can we pick up where we left off and be friends again?"

Taeyong takes Jungwoo's hand in his and squeezes his palm before lightly lacing their fingers together. "We never stopped being friends. I love you and I want our friendship to be built on nothing but trust and honesty from now on."

"Even if the truth hurts."

"Yeah. Even if the truth hurts."

**jungwoot** has added **sushi** , **tyong** , **tenjamin** , **suhdone** , **yinyang** , **youknow** , and **kunyounot** to the chat!

 **jungwoot** named the chat ' **birds of a feather** '

 **jungwoot:** a new beginning deserves a new chat thread

 **yinyang** added ' **xiaolin showdown** ' to the chat

 **xiaolin showdown:** what the fuck

 **yinyang:** it is time for you to join the cult

 **sushi:** join us ლ(́◉◞౪◟◉‵ლ)

 **tenjamin:** join us ლ(́◉◞౪◟◉‵ლ)

 **suhdone:** join us ლ(́◉◞౪◟◉‵ლ)

 **youknow:** join us ლ(́◉◞౪◟◉‵ლ)

 **kunyounot:** run xiaojun

 **tyong:** run as fast and as far away as you can


End file.
